


under the stars (these 'eyes' sees our love)

by johnils (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, endearments of baby boy and love for seo youngho, i broke the norms, i wanted johnny as top but shit happened, kinda vanilla but also not very vanilla, lord have mercy on me shower me with holy water, outdoor sex??, second (bad) sinfic, spiralled down in hell, top!ten and bottom!johnny, tw: drug and alcohol, wrote everything on impulse and towards the end u can see me giving up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/johnils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>johnny and ten is high in love (again) under the stars (and they shared a joint).</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the stars (these 'eyes' sees our love)

The night air is cold but Ten is _too_ drunk and probably has too much intoxication in his blood to care. Ten is happy, _very_ happy in fact. Maybe that’s why he’s grinning all too much that the corner of his lips are stretch wide from ear to ear before his cheeks starts to hurt. He inhales the powder in the packet and lets out a soft laugh for no absolute reason before laying his head all too comfortable against the car windshield despite it being too cold as Ten then stares up at the night sky with the very same grin he still has on. The night is _so_ beautiful, Ten thinks, as he tries to reach for the night sky albeit that being impossible. Despite so, he tries to hard reach for it before giving up and opt to trace an outline of the Big Dipper before another hand reaches out to intertwine their hand together.

  


“Love”, Ten mumbles softly as he turns to face a familiar figure who smiles back at him before the other male leans in and presses his lips ever so gently against Ten’s very own soft ones.

  


Ten responds back to the kiss, _softly_ before he deepens the kiss enough for the two to exchange a heated kiss though the kiss ends shortly as the other male breaks off the kiss and had suggest for the two of them to have a star counting competition. “Winner gets a wish or a sort of request from the loser”, Johnny, Ten’s boyfriend, suggest with a playful grin.

  


“Call” Ten agrees easily, still very much induced in the high yet still has some sanity attached enough for him to count the stars at least. “Let’s start in 3…2….” Ten does not finish counting down the start of the game as he immediately start counting the number of stars in the sky while Johnny laughs and calls him a cheater for having a head start but allows his boyfriend to cheat regardless. The game is messy entirely, with hands banging into one another to distract the other from counting as well as how they tried to count louder than the other to distract and mess the other up from their own counts. Though at some point later, Ten gives up as the intoxication seeps in further into his system and got the better out of him, letting Johnny win when Ten messes up his counting and eventually replaces number with laughter instead.

  


“I win”, Johnny smiles victoriously as he turns to face his boyfriend. “Grant me my wish.”

  


“What is it?” Ten asks in a sing-song voice, rousing his fingers through Johnny’s brown locks with a lazy cat-like smile. 

  


“ _Kiss me?_ ” Johnny ask rather than demand or order the other male for his reward.

  


“You’re so silly, love. You don’t even have to ask because I would kiss you whenever you need kisses”, Ten giggles before leaning close and eventually closes any gap between him and Johnny as their lips and chest meet one another as Ten tugs the collar of Johnny’s shirt to bring the male close. Their lips fit and mould well with one another just like how their fingers fit the gaps of each other’s hand – everything is _perfect_ , they’re perfect.

  


However, it didn’t take long for the kiss to turn into a full make out session in courtesy of Ten. Johnny takes the initiative to nip down Ten’s bottom lips, drawing the taste of iron while Ten plays hard to get for Johnny. The kiss is messy with both males being intoxicated with not only alcohol but drugs in their system. But sooner or later, Ten gives in to Johnny’s domination; the raven-haired male parts his lips for Johnny, who then takes the opportunity to slip his tongue past Ten’s lips, tracing his wet muscle and exploring each and every corner of his boyfriend’s warm cavern. Johnny is skilled, and Ten gives his boyfriend the credit as he moans between the heated kiss while Ten’s fingers finds their way to Johnny’s brown locks once again, threading them after he had somewhat find himself settling on his boyfriend’s lap, his legs parting to rest them by the sides of Johnny’s thighs respectively. 

  


Not long after, Johnny is the first to pull away, his lips parts as he tries to settle into a pace to catch his breath after the long, heated kiss from earlier before the brunette smiles. “You’re beautiful”, Johnny confesses as he looks at Ten staring down at him while the night, starry sky is behind his boyfriend. Despite the night scenery, to Johnny, Ten is way prettier than the night scenery above them. If time could stop now, it would be the _most_ perfect timing for it to happen because he would give anything he has to admire the beauty of his boyfriend. 

  


“And you’re cheesy. You’re _always_ extra cheesy when you’re intoxicated”, Ten giggles before he leans down, pressing a couple of messy pecks to Johnny’s lips before he straddles the male more and playfully, knowing it turns his boyfriend on.

  


“And you’re a whole lot more perverted when you’re drunk”, Johnny pinpoints out as he puts his arms around Ten’s waist, drawing the male close and in fact, encourages the raven-haired to straddle him more.

  


“Yet you still love me.” Ten grins cheekily before he presses more sloppy kisses to Johnny’s jawline and neck in a trailing line just as he would always do.

  


“Admittedly, I do”, Johnny admits, letting his boyfriend kiss him wherever.

  


Ten smiles lazily between each kiss he lays on Johnny’s skin. Johnny laughs because it’s ticklish especially with the brushing of Ten’s lips against his skin but he does not stop Ten from doing it as he now threads his fingers through his boyfriend’s raven hair. The trailing kisses then turns to nipping and eventually Ten is now sucking off the skin of Johnny’s neck and collarbones, forming small visible red marks between mummers of ‘I love you’. Between the intimate actions, Ten has his hand under Johnny’s shirt; his fingertips tracing teasingly against Johnny’s defined abs before he tugs his boyfriend’s shirt up. 

  


“ _You’re_ beautiful and I am lucky”, Ten admits, smiling down to his boyfriend before he leans down once again to mark his boyfriend’s skin with love. Johnny’s body is a canvas and Ten intends to make a masterpiece out of it. Johnny moans his boyfriend’s name softly as Ten marks him. The threading of hair turns to light tugging albeit harder each time to demand more of what Ten could offer. And Ten pampers his boyfriend but not without teasing the other male first.

  


Ten presses his lips against Johnny’s buds, teasing his boyfriend with tugs and flicking of tongue against Johnny’s sensitive skin. The raven haired has his hands busy as well, fumbling with the zipper of Johnny’s jeans as well as his very own and it didn’t take very long for them both to be naked under the ‘eyes’ of the night sky. “You’re really beautiful. _God_.” Ten feels so hopelessly in love with Johnny and that’s the only thing that should matter. 

  


“Just shut up and _do_ me already.” Johnny laughs, playfully taunting his boyfriend who only does as he what he is taunted by – in this case, Johnny. 

  


It was quite hard finding a substitute to a lube but the ever so convenient Johnny seem to have one in his car’s drawer which Ten shouldn’t be entirely taken aback knowing his boyfriend would oddly prepare something like this. It didn’t take long for Ten to have his fingers coated with the soothing liquid and it took an even shorter time to prep his boyfriend up; a digit slips in Johnny’s entrance, followed by the push and pull of digit that leads to further rougher fingering. And while one of Ten’s hand is occupied, the other hand works with creating friction against Johnny’s erected cock, pumping when necessary yet leaving his boyfriend to crave more of him. It got Johnny moaning in sexual frustration and withering from _his_ Ten’s touch alone. 

  


“Please… _fuck_ me already”, Johnny breathily demands of his boyfriend after a while when Ten stick his digits up to Johnny’s sensitive spot, causing the brunette to moan right after his sentence.

  


“As you say, _baby boy_ ”, Ten emphasizes the endearment as he pulls his fingers away and pours lube all over his shaft, one hand prepping himself before he has himself position to Johnny’s entrance while he uses his other free hand to hold onto Johnny’s hips to support the male. “Ready, love?” Ten asks though knowing his boyfriend, Johnny is _definitely_ more than ready.

  


“ _Hell yes_ ”, Johnny responds all too fast and eager and Ten continues on with his ministration, sliding himself in slow and steady and once he is fully in, he gives Johnny time to adjust himself until he hears a soft ‘move’ from the other male. Ten then begins moving – slowly before his thrusts gradually turns into a quicker, rhythmic pace he knows Johnny won’t complain though it does not stop the brunette from wanting more than the given pace. Ten shuts his boyfriend up by kissing him roughly, one that matches the pace of how he is thrusting in Johnny. It causes the brunette to moan between the passionate, rough kiss along with Ten’s heavy grunts as their climax builds up more and more with each thrust and intimate skin contact being made.

  


Johnny has his back in an arch by the time he finds himself all hot and bothered yet all ready to spill because his boyfriend knows exactly what he wants and where he is most sensitive spot is at. It isn’t the first time that Johnny feels all so ‘pampered’ and good when his boyfriend knows exactly how to treat him, especially when they’re a ‘little’ too drunk and induced with intoxication in their system while being lustful at the same time.

  


“I’m close”, Johnny almost mumbles between heavy breathing and messy moaning of Ten’s name while the raven-haired male keeps their pace steady.

  


“Me too”, Ten replies shortly, grunting soon after as he continues to thrust in deep into Johnny, causing the brunette to moan all over again and ever more when he comes. Ten then follows after; their moans became one, almost melodious but only to them. They’re a _mess_ – beads of sweat clinging to their skins and naked bodies pressed together even after Ten had pulled himself out. It was quiet momentarily but Ten is the first to laugh and Johnny does not even question why because it’s always the same o’ reason.

  


“You’re happy”, Johnny states with a tired smile as he tries to reach for the long forgotten blanket he had left on the car’s top before this whole mess started and uses it to cover himself and Ten.

  


“I am. _You_ make me happy”, Ten snuggles close once he and Johnny is all covered. Johnny then laughs before shifting a bit despite feeling a bit sore in the ass. Reaching for something, possibly a lighter and rolled up cigarette from his long disposed jeans, Johnny lights the flammable material in hand, drawing a long suck from it before exhaling the prior inhaled toxic and hands the pot over to Ten as he goes back to cuddling with Ten; Johnny’s eyes are on the stars above as Ten inhales the shared joint.

  


“Well you make me feel like I’m the happiest guy alive even when I feel dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I butchered johnten so much I want to apologize to all johnten shippers for breaking the norms and doing the baddies. I'm a johnil shipper but I wanted to venture this otp??? but it ended up this bad I'm sorry for my sinfest. anyways comments are much appreciated?? idk. one day I will try to quality sin but not today (or tonight as I type this past 3am)
> 
> twitter: johnil_twt


End file.
